Grednian
Grednian (Grednian: gredval)'' is the language native to Grednia. About 95 million people speak Grednian, and is the official language of Grednia, Beritudia, Karnesia, and Zenezia. Grednian belongs to the Agrobesian family, along with Tolbitan and Zenezian. Their vocabulary is quite similar due to this fact. Overview =Alphabet= Unlike some languages, Grednian is quite simple in structure. It is phonetic, and the only thing difficult to memorize are the verb tenses and nouns. Everything else is pretty easy to identify. Grednian uses the Latin alphabet consisting of 26 letters. The "X" and the "Q" were replaced by the "ç" and the "ź". Use the IPA Rostov-na-don 23:59, July 23, 2010 (UTC) =Numbers= These are the numbers in Grednian. To make numbers such as 21 or 79, just combine 20 and 1, 70 and 9. (barsenson = 21, setozanonovi = 79). Adding the suffix "-osk" makes the number ordinal (sonosk = first, dobeosk = second, etc). =Spelling = Grednian is a phonetic language, making words easier to spell and pronounce. There are only two rules to abide by for spelling: Cil vs Sayn: Both "c" and "s" make the "ss" sound. S is used more frequently. C can only come before the letters "e", "j", "v", and "y". Crei vs Kai: Both these letters make the "kh" sound. The "k" comes before all vowels except for "o". It can also come before the consonants "h", "s", "w", "y", and "z". "K" can start a word and end a word. The "ç" can start a word, but it NEVER ends one. It can come before all consonants (except those listed with "k") and the vowel "o". The "ç" also comes in between two vowels if there is a "kh" sound present there. =Pronouns= ...Grednian has a long list of pronouns. NOTE: Personal pronouns are seldom used by themselves. Unlike English, it is unnecessary to put the personal pronoun before the conjugated verb. The verb ending (after it has been conjugated) tells who the verb is reffering to. PERSONAL PRONOUNS: ''mo, tas, mel, fel, ce, yez, jasa, enços ''(I, you, he, she, it, we, you, they) POSSESIVE PRONOUNS: ''more, tars, mero, fera, ces, yera, jarsa, ençora (mine, your, his, her, its, our, yours, their) INTENSIVE PRONOUNS: monezo, tasena, melrazo, felrazo, cerazo, yezana, jasana, ençosana (myself, yourself, himself, herself, itself, ourselves, yourselves, themselves) OBJECTIVE PRONOUNS: mone, tas, melo, felo, celo, yesa, jasa, ençosa (me, you, him, her, it, us, you, them) ...The word "ce", meaning it, is not used often by itself. Instead, demonstrative pronouns, such as that or this, are used instead. DEMONSTRATIVE PRONOUNS: pur, ast, puren, asten (this, that, these, those) çrayez, zome, oles, isjon (who, what, when, where, why, how, how much/how many) CONDITIONAL PRONOUNS: hade, jarder, lazest, aljaz, tavil ''(should, could, would, already, will) ...There are a handful of other pronouns that can be found in the dictionary. =Verbs= ...Verbs can be identified by their ending. They all either end in "-ay", "-ey", or "-oy". These infinitive forms are only left alone if the follow another verb (the first verb should be conjugated). There are three conjugative tenses (present, future, past), four "suffix" tenses, and three "prefix" tenses, a total of ten. Unlike most languages, there are NO IRREGULAR VERBS! this makes the language even easier to learn. Present: AY verbs - dehay (to talk) | Present: EY verbs - raley (to walk) | Present: OY verbs - Future: AY verbs - ponay (to swim) | Future: EY verbs - sarbey (to want) | OY verbs: vizoy (to live) Past: AY verbs - sentay (to go) | Past: EY verbs - starey (to be) | Past: OY verbs - aloroy (to give) COMMAND TENSE: This is used when telling someone to do something. All that is done is the verb is conjugated in the present "tas" form. Then, add the suffix "ty". ''Honaz'ty'' ''ne ceva. ''Cut the grass. CONTINUOUS TENSE: This is like the "-ing" form in English. This can be done in the present and past tense. After the verb has been conjugated in the present tense, then add the suffix "-anov", "-enov", or "onov", depending on if the verb ends with ay, ey, or oy. If the conjugated form ends in a vowel, then simply drop off the vowel from the suffix. Adding the prefix "ta" (or just "t" if the verb starts with a vowel) puts the verb in the past tense continuous form ("We were coming home" would be left in the present tense, but with "ta" in the front and either "anov", "enov" or "onov" at the end). ''Velm'efenov'' halvat.' '(She is coming home.)' 'Taponalanov' visp ne ovana.'' (We were swimming at the beach.) To describe the continuous verb with another verb (for example, "His running '''is lightning quick."), add the prefix "ave" (or just "av" if the verb starts with a vowel) to the second verb. The second verb should be left unconjugated. Ponazanov ''avenedley starey rinedarvon. Your swimming needs to be faster.'' CONDITIONAL TENSE: This tense uses the pronouns hade, jarder, ''and lazest'' (should, could would). To do this, conjugate the verb in the present tense. Then add the conditional suffix: ''Esk'a''z''ade'' pur kamo. You should listen to this song. Sarbeme'dest''' rendey pur obol? Would he want to have this candy?'' Ilena starefe''der benizav. Ilena could be nicer.'' Remember: the vowel in parenthesis is only needed if the conjugated verb ends with a consonant. PAST PERFECT: the past perfect inGrednian is like saying you've already done something. This is done by conjugating the verb in the past tense. Then add the prefix "ja-" (or "j" if it starts with a vowel) to the fron of the verb. '''Ja'starel visp ne masen. I was already at the store.'' Just like English, the verbs in Grednian can have other endings to change their part of speech. For instance, "to educate" can be "education" and "to talk" can be "talkative". The English "tion" translates to "arga", "erge", and "orgo", and the English "ive" translates to "asço", "esço", and "osço" in Grednian. menomay - to memorize menomarga - memorization repitoy - to repeat repitosço - repetitive =Adjectives= Adjectives can be identified by their endings, just like verbs. Most adjectives end with "-za". Some irregular types of adjectives include colors and articles. Adjectives come before the noun unless they are describing a place or proper noun, or if a verb comes after the modified noun. Adjectives ALWAYS come before the noun if it is possesive (example: That is her car). SUPERLATIVES: gralza, gralzav, gralzavi - big, bigger, biggest Articles: ne, as - the, a/an Adjectives can also have the ending "-om": estrapelkza - different estrapelkom - difference =Adverbs= Adverbs generally end with "-arvo". Some irregular adverbs include interrogatives and directions. Adverbs usually come after the verb it is modifying. If an adverb is describing an adjective it ALWAYS come BEFORE the adjective. In Grednian, adverbs DON'T modify other adverbs. SUPERLATIVES: hortarvo, hortarvon, hortarvoniz - sharp, sharper, sharpest Like adjectives, adverbs also have other endings to change the meaning. Adverbs can have the ending "-urst", which translates to "-like" in English. rinedarvo - fast rinedurst - fastlike =Prepositions and Conjunctions= These two parts of speech are very similar. If prepositions are four letters long or less, they can form contractions with the words ne, ave, ''and de ''(the, to, and of). Conjunctions, if four letters long or less, can only make contractions with "ne". PREPOSITION CONTRACTIONS CONJUNCTION CONTRACTIONS =Dictionary= The following are links to pages of the Grednian dictionary. They give the English word first, then the Grednian translation. If you have any questions about Grednian and/or the dictionary, e-mail fcaostone@hotmail.com. *Grednian Words A-C *Grednian Words D-F *Grednian Words G-I *Grednian Words J-M *Grednian Words N-Q *Grednian Words R-S *Grednian Words T-V *Grednian Words W-Z =Common phrases= Gretmil - Welcome Halven - Hello Kal tars emers staremek? - What is your name? Sorblo monezo... - My name is... (I call myself) Farez dehay inglisi? - Can you speak English? Kal timpon staremek? - What time is it? Seron vizoz? - Where do you live? Seron halfaz? - Where do you work? Risto tas - Thank you Starez gretmil - You're welcome Oskaneno tas benen - See you later Çontensal - Goodbye Information Any information can be provided by Fabevol Caostone, the creator of Grednian, at fcaostone@hotmail.com, or just message FabevolCaostone here on Conlang. --Fabevol Caostone Category:Languages Category:Grednian